Envy
by Masked Manipulator
Summary: It's kind of hard to breathe-the world has collapsed down on me and I can't look away. (Chapter 26 of 100 prompts)


**Day-****27 Envy**

**Yay! I looked forward to this one so so so much! I love reading jealousy because usually that's what spurs more shy characters to act! ^_^ And how more extroverted characters are so possessive! **

**But I had a surprisingly hard time with it. -_- I couldn't decide what to do.**

He knew that America and Japan got on well- he knew that! He knew that Japan came out with lots of games and consoles- and that America loved playing those games.

But did they really have to be so close together? Did they really have to look like they enjoyed themselves so much?

Korea shakes his head in an attempt to quash those thoughts. _What am I thinking, da ze? America is my friend! He has England-seon-saeng-nim! I'm being ridiculous._ He pushes his doodles and documents into his briefcase, and plasters his best fake smile on his face.

And that's when he notices someone who seems to share his sentiments. Grinning evilly now, he makes his way over to England. "Hi, seon-saeng-nim! You're not looking too well. Are you sick?" He knows that the only thing ailing the other nation is, well, jealousy.

England raises a brow in a sarcastic way, but plays along with Korea's little facade. "Ill? Why, no. Perhaps a little at... disease." It's a play upon words, and Yong-Soo smiles.

"I see." He sits down at England's cafeteria table- it's lunch break in a G-20 summit. He liked talking to the other man from time to time, though Japan was infinitely closer to Arthur Kirkland than he was. "And can I ask you why?"

He purposely uses 'American' English- using 'can' instead of 'may' or 'could'. It's a diversion, a distraction from the situation at hand to play a game of words. "I would not know. _Can_ you, South Korea?"

The answer is sarcastic, edged with that bitter knowing- the mutual feeling of envy. Though they are talking to each other, both brown and green eyes are fixed on the pair in the entrance of the room.

Korea's smile falters when America hugs Japan- England's emerald eyes narrow. And any facade of indifference, any play-acting of careful uninterest falls out completely from under their feet.

_My chest hurts. It's kind of hard to breathe-the world has collapsed down on me and I can't look away._ It's to this gist that both react- it takes effort to try to remember their conversation, and any amusement they entertained is gone.

"Have you... ever wished that you'd never known someone? Just because of the pain they give you?" It's a serious question, the first in their conversation. It's a hard question, both to ask and to answer. To ask, because to do so is to awknowledge that pain. To answer, because it isn't a simple yes-or-no question, because to say you wish you'd never known someone is a weighty matter- an insult of the worst kind.

England asks, using vague 'someone's, but they both know that it pertains to their lovers. They both carry the same pain inside, after all. The pain that cuts deeper than anything else because it's pain that the person you love has driven into you. Whether it's revolution or occupation, it's the same feeling, the same tears, the same heartbreak.

"No. Never." It's a personal question- one that they usually wouldn't ask, because they weren't... close. But Korea's answer is immediate, _definite_.

"It might hurt so badly, you want to die. Or it may break your heart ten times over with sorrow. But the memories we have with them _will not disappear_. And that... is proof that we've always loved them." Yong-Soo smiles sadly. The words ring with truth, direct, _powerful_ in a way that prettier, subtler words can in not achieve.

"So... no matter how jealous I am right now, no matter how much I want to storm over and drag Japan away, I can't ever imagine not having known Japan. Not having loved Kiku." He smiles again, a brighter one this time. One that England recognizes from when Greece and Japan were almost married.

"So, I'll be going first, seon-saeng-nim. I can't just sit around brooding about it- I'm going to _do_ something about that feeling, and make it go away." He gets up, feeling that envy in his chest quiver.

_Bye-bye. I'm not going to deal with you any longer._ Korea runs up to them, smiling, and feels that heavy weight disappear.

Because he's never been one to take something trampling him laying down.

**...I have very conflicted feelings about this one. =_=UUU... Envy just went out the window at some point in this chapter. |||OTL**

**Anyway, I've never had so many reviews before! *shiny eyes***

**Inclinant: Don't mind it- I was very, very, happy. Nothing makes an author happier than reviews, and I'm no exception! 25: LOL, he **_**is**_**. Ahahahaha... I was trying to make him say that he loved Korea back, but that didn't quite work out...Really? *excited*  
1: Don't be sorry! I love reviews! I'm glad that it seems realistic. Ah, thank you. Kiku is rather funny in odd ways sometimes, isn't he?  
2: They went to buy drinks! ^_^UUU...None of you believe me. Well, I always saw it as them holding hands with each other, all across the world, so they wouldn't be lonely. Though that kind of backfires with archipelagos like Japan... Then Ilbon won't be able to breathe!  
3: Yes. It exists. e.o I looked up a list of most disgusting ice cream flavors, once, and it was on there. Ah, the monster schoolwork.  
5: Ah, it most certainly did. ^_~  
6: It is the best chapter I have out- and the longest at like 3000 words. I'm glad you liked it. Poor Korea, indeed. They can't have a happy ending, because their story is just starting to unfold. ^_^  
8: She's based off of my best friend- not so sure about the patience part, but she's got the guts part covered. ...Exceedingly so. Ahaha, a bit of a dead giveaway, huh? It is like Japan to be like that. Thank you very much!  
9: Uh-oh, that's no good. ^_^ He's cute, isn't he. He's all like, I want to keep my head firmly attached to my body, thank you very much. Oh... I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not, OTL.  
10: Cats are nice. Ah, really? It really is. Seconded. Oh, that's so adorable... the thing about some pairings is, that you get spoiled because of all the gorgeous art and fanfiction you find. It took me forever to find the kimchibowl tag on pixiv. Some people are like that, too. *cough*Yong-Soo*cough***

**Obsessed-Language-Freak: Ahahahaha, the problem that plagues us all. We've been arguing this how many chapters now? ^_^ Oh! Maybe I should try writing suicidal!Japan sometime... like: 'Why was he still living? Why, after he had hurt so many, should he still be breathing. It'd be better for everyone if he died. No cold stares with people he loved- it'd be more comfortable for everyone.' '"Don't do this to me, Kiku! Don't you dare die on me- don't you dare leave me behind! Don't-" His voice breaks, and he's reduced to tears, begging the motionless figure on the too-white hospital bed that makes him look too small too dead too- "Don't go where I can't go with you!"' I'm glad you think that! ^_^ He's a bit secretive, and a bit stubborn, as well. It reminds me of ping-pong, for some reason. I'm so weird, I'm sorry. Ah, the irony of it.**

**Ah, before I forget- are there any pairings readers might like to see in coming chapters? I can't guarantee I'll do them- it depends on if I can write the characters, but I'd like to know if there are any preferences! **


End file.
